Multi-opening and double opening presses are already known in the manufacture of chipboard and fiberboard or their substitutes (here collectively called particle board).
The multi-opening presses have the drawback in that there are lengthy dead times during the processing cycle, while the single opening presses have the obvious drawback of poor output.